


Quips about breaking hips and other ways to argue

by garbagepods (Coffeecupauthor)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecupauthor/pseuds/garbagepods
Summary: Leonard and Pavel get stuck in a turbo lift, until Pavel gets unstuck and leaves him there.





	Quips about breaking hips and other ways to argue

“Well I’ll be a son of a-” Sparks jumped out of the malfunctioning tech. The lift began to shake causing the doctor to stumble backward. He felt a hand press into the small of his back, and another at his side. “Careful doktor, It is just a bad power core. We vill be fine so long as you do not break hip.” 

“Just how old do you think I am” Leonard’s brow raised as his lips fell into a hard line. “Damn kid” He muttered under his breath. The 36 year old for your cotton pickin’ information began prodding at the mess of wires that hung from the lift doors.

“Older than the keptin” The navigator quipped. “And anyone else on the bridge” 

 

“Oh, fuck it” The doctors hand violently jerked away from the wires. “Goddamnit!”

 

“I was going to warn you, but -”

“I was fixin’ broken bones and warp core reactors since before your mama knew she was even pregnant, kid.” He grumbled, this wasn’t his idea of a good time or at least any time he’d want to have. The sun probably hasn’t even risen on earth and this cheeky cunt wants to be funny. “Look ensign, sit down and keep it quiet while we wait for help.”

“What about the emergency lift exit?” Pavel ignored the Doctor’s not very intimidating command. “Did you forget about that somewhere in your manly tirade about fixing things before I was even a baby?” An answer fit for an arm fold, which did in fact happen. If you asked Pavel, it was awesome. 

“Then why didn’t you open the damn thing while I was tryin’ to fix this damn tin can?”

“The button is located on the ceiling which is approximately seven feet high. In case you haven’t noticed I am five feet three.” The ensign made a small jump for emphasis. “I cannot reach the damn thing.”

The corner of the doctors lip quirked into a smirk as he reached up and pressed the button directly above the ensign’s head. A small door fell open before the ladder followed suit. 

 

“болван“ Pavel mumbled as he grabbed the ladder and started his ascent. 

 

“I know what that means you little shit” Leonard called after him.

“When you get out of here I will have coffee ready in your quarters, я люблю тебя.” 

The doctor looked up in disbelief as Pavel whipped the ladder up in one hard tug. “Do not worry, Scotty is on his way, Lyonya.” The door slid closed. Leonard could hear the clicks of Pavel’s boots as he climbed out of the lift shaft. He’ll get him back for that.


End file.
